


Inoshima

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoTsugu Series [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Marriage, Parody of The Office Jim and Pam's wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Tsugumi and Sayo finally have their dream wedding on the island of Inoshima. They invited their families to attend and of course, not forgetting their closest friends, which included their ex-bandmates: the Roselia and Afterglow members. What crazy things will happen when both bands gather again on this joyous occasion?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: SayoTsugu Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Inoshima

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Jim and Pam's wedding in The Office, so you will see quite a lot of references to that specific episode.

"Remind us why we’re here again?" Ran grumbled as she rested her head on her hand, an irritated expression on her face.

"C'mon Ran, this is important! We’re talking about Tsugu's big day over here!" Himari retorted with her hands on her hips.

"Says the person who was so excited yesterday that she couldn't sleep~" Moca added cheekily.

"S-Shut up, Moca!" Ran tried to hide her blushing face by staring out of the window of Hazawa Coffee, her brows furrowing together.

"Guys, we should stop talking," Tomoe yelled.

"Drop the cool act, Tomoe," Ran said in contempt.

"Why you-" Tomoe stood up and slammed her fist on the table.

The members continued adding on their own remarks as if they were in their own little world. From their teasing and shushing, it was obvious these people were longtime friends who trusted one another greatly.

Sayo sighed at the chaos unfolding in front of her. She wondered how her meek and soft fiance was able to become friends with such a rowdy bunch who contrasted her personality in every aspect.. Sayo turned to Tsugumi who giggled softly before sighing.

"Everyone just shut up!" Sayo bellowed.

The group immediately went silent and stopped their actions. Sayo crossed her arms, an expression of displeasure clearly present on her face. Tsugumi could only laugh nervously. Ran and Tomoe separated, each going back to their respective seats. Himari immediately rubs Tomoe's arm, slightly comforting her. Ran pouts and resumes her stare out of the window while Moca looks like she is half-asleep.

"Ahaha...everyone, we gathered you all here today because me and Sayo-san wanted to give you a briefing for the actual day..." Tsugumi fumbles with the marker in her hand, her body tensed up like a frightened animal. Sayo felt the nervousness radiating from the timid girl and hand slowly inch over to Tsugumi's, gently squeezing it. Tsugumi was slightly surprised by the gesture but her muscles instantly relaxed. Tsugumi is truly grateful that Sayo is beside her. Truthfully, there were a lot of things she wouldn't have accomplished if it weren't for Sayo's presence, one of the things being speaking up to people about her own thoughts and feelings.

"What is there to brief about? We are not 5-year-olds," a hint of mockery in Ran’s tone.

Sayo immediately raised an eyebrow, fully doubting Ran's statement.

"W-Well, we just wanted to lay down some "DOs" and "DON'Ts" for the wedding dinner and the wedding ceremony..." Tsugumi spoke in a soft voice while holding on to Sayo's hand, it is her only source of courage at this point. She finds it extremely difficult to tell her friends not to do something because she tends to feel guilty when asking a favour for herself. She rather compromises herself for her friends instead of asking them to do it for her. 

"First things first, we will be staying over at Beach View Hotel, where the wedding dinner will be held. I must remind you all that our relatives will be there and I expect you all to put on your best behaviour," although Sayo is a year older than the rest of Afterglow, she does exude a more adult-like aura compared to the rest. If Tsugumi is the sensible one in Afterglow, Sayo is ten times that. Besides, the years of interacting with Afterglow has gotten her used to talking to them in this kind of manner.

"Sao-chin, there are going to be buns there, right?" Moca has already considered Sayo as part of the Afterglow family to give her a nickname, which Sayo accepted grudgingly.

"I want to make a toast during the wedding dinner!" Himari waved her hands enthusiastically.

"Can we have a taiko performance, I can ask my girls to perform there!" Tomoe grinned and gave Sayo a wide grin.

"One at a time, please. Yes, there will be buns there. No, you can't make a toast, those are reserved for our relatives only. No, you can't have a taiko performance, we already have a performance planned out." Sayo shakes her head as she answers the questions one by one. Tsugumi stood behind Sayo, admiring how her fiance handled the questions bombarded at her with composure. She herself would have been too flustered to do so. 

There were groans of disappointment and a few "tch" coming from the group but after a while, they quietened down (mostly because Sayo gave them a terrifying glare).

"Well, at least Ran can finally find a potential partner there~" Moca giggled, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Huh??!!! What are you saying?!" Ran scowled.

"Ran-chan..." Tsugumi raised a hand, a worried look on her face, "we hope you all don't argue or fight during the dinner..." Tsugumi said in a tiny voice.

Ran growled, which caused Tsugumi to retract her hand and quickly shrink back behind Sayo. Sayo’s face turned even darker.

"Tch, fine," Ran crossed her arms and sat back down on her chair. 

"Also, Roselia will be there. I hope you all do not cause a scene with them. Yes, I am looking at you, Mitake-san." Sayo narrowed her gaze at Ran.

Ran wanted to refute but the glare from Sayo made her decide to swallow her words at the last second.

After answering a few more questions, Sayo and Tsugumi gave them each a wedding invitation card and they left the cafe with loose promises that they will behave themselves. 

Sayo sat down on one of the empty chairs, "I wonder if they really took in what we said..." she exhaled a deep sigh.

"I am sure they will!" Tsugumi quickly reassured Sayo, illuminating the room with her bright smile. Sayo stared at her fiance's face, her mood instantly lifted.

Just like how Tsugumi needed Sayo, Sayo also needed Tsugumi in her life to give her the reassurance and the positivity that everything is going to work out.

* * *

Sayo started dating Tsugumi right after graduation. After constant brainwashing by Lisa and the rush of adrenaline from collecting her graduation certificate, Sayo finally found the brown-haired girl surrounded by her Afterglow buddies. Despite the Afterglow members insisting they want to stay with Tsugumi, Sayo still gathered up the courage and professed her feelings to Tsugumi. Of course, Tsugumi reciprocated with the same feelings (she could hardly contain her blush) and accepted Sayo's invitation to a date, albeit the teasing from the Afterglow members.

Sayo and Tsugumi dated for a long time, 8 years to be exact. Throughout the 8 years, they do have certain ups and downs but nothing really serious broke their bond with each other. Tsugumi attributed the success of their relationship to the honesty they have towards each other, while Sayo thinks it because both of them are so empathetic that they often can see each other's point of view. In the end, both agreed with each other’s opinion and said it was a combination of communication and trust. 

It is an unspoken rule that when someone dates an Afterglow member, they also date the whole band. Fortunately, Himari and Tomoe are dating each other, Ran didn't bother to find anyone, and Moca changes girlfriends every year. Thus, they do not have to drag any more unfortunate souls into their crazy antics. Tsugumi does feel a bit apologetic towards Sayo for her childhood friends' shenanigans but the teal-haired girl assured her that as her girlfriend, she is glad to share her burden, even if it means getting high blood pressure from worrying if any of the members is going to end up in jail one day.

Finally, on a random Tuesday (she explained it was because it cuts down the anxiety), Sayo visited her girlfriend at Hazawa Coffee and popped the question. Just as Tsugumi placed the coffee cup on the table and carefully tucked a neatly-folded napkin beside it, Sayo called out to her girlfriend and got down on one knee to propose. The blushing barista did not say anything but pointed at the napkin on the table while covering her tomato-red face. The visibly perplexed Sayo, still kneeling, took the napkin and opened it. Inside is a ring and the words "Will you marry me, Sayo-san?" scribbled on to it with a marker pen. Both of them looked at each other silently with a mutual acceptance for each other's proposal, then they burst out in soft giggles.

* * *

"We made a reservation. Hikawa and Hazawa," Sayo told the front desk firmly. After a 2 hour drive, Sayo and Tsugumi finally arrived at the hotel.

"Ah yes, Hikawa-san and Hazawa-san. It will be 2 single rooms for tonight and a suite for tomorrow?" the hotel receptionist verified with the couple.

"Yes. That's right," Sayo turned to Tsugumi and gave a relieved smile. Tsugumi smiled back just as bright.

"Okay, thank you for staying here at Beach View!" The reception passed Sayo and Tsugumi their hotel key cards. 

Sayo and Tsugumi went up the lift together and once they reached their floor, they made promises to meet each other during the dinner later and left for their rooms. 

The hotel sits at the bay of Inoshima island and faces the ocean, that is how it got its name. Sayo asked Tsugumi what is her ideal place for the wedding to be held a few days after the proposal. After much hesitation and persuasion from Sayo to voice her thoughts, Tsugumi finally revealed that she missed the sunset she saw with her friends during the time they visited Inoshima and wanted to have her wedding there, right by the beach and facing the beautiful sunset. Sayo agreed readily to her girlfriend's decision and started researching on the island, even finding information on the timing of the sunset at Inoshima so as to find the perfect day to hold the wedding ceremony.

On the journey to Inoshima, Tsugumi shared with Sayo about the various things they did the last time Afterglow visited the island. They went for pancakes at a famous restaurant, visited an aquarium, watched a dolphin show (which she emphasised how cute the dolphins were), and watched the sunset by the bay. Sayo listened quietly while driving, nodding along and letting out little chuckles along the way. Upon arriving at Inoshima, Tsugumi saw that there had been a few new shops around and the aquarium had been renovated to become much larger. Sayo assured her there is time to explore the island the day after.

* * *

Sayo and Tsugumi arrived at the hotel’s restaurant during the evening time and were pleasantly surprised by the familiar faces of their friends and family who turned up. After a few greetings and catching up with their relatives, their attention went over to the table where the Afterglow members seated.

As expected, out of all the tables, they were the loudest and the messiest. Napkins are strewn across the table, Tomoe is drumming on the bowls with two chopsticks, Himari is clutching her stomach in laughter, Ran is shouting at Tomoe to stop and Moca is trying to balance a spoon and a fork in between her lips and her nose. 

“Guys...I don’t think-” Tsugumi anxiously raised her hand.

“AHEM!” Sayo cleared her throat loudly.

The Afterglow members immediately quieten down. They stared at Sayo who was crossing her arms with a stern look on her face.

“Well… Tomoe started it…” Ran pouts.

“M-Me? Moca said it was too quiet and we needed some beats…”

“Hii-chan said she is hungry and can’t wait anymore~” Moca pointed at Himari with a smug look on her face.

“W-W-What?!” Himari looked around frantically but there was no one she can blame it on. Sayo inches closer to the group.

“Remember what we discussed that day,” Sayo’s eyes narrowed, her voice filled with a hint of threat. The Afterglow members gulped and nodded. 

"Sorry, Sayo (Sayo-san, Sao-chin)..."

After the couple left the table, Sayo immediately let out a sigh, “It’s not that I wanted to control them every time and be so fierce… but tonight is an important night…” Sayo’s voice contains some sadness. She does enjoy having fun with the Afterglow gang, they taught her a lot of things and made her achieve things that she thought she will never be able to achieve. In a sense, just like Tsugumi, Sayo has long treated Afterglow like her second home.

“I understand, Sayo-san. Don’t worry about it! I don’t think any of them blames you, they are probably trying their best for us too!” Tsugumi pats Sayo’s head and reassures her. Over the years, Tsugumi realised head pats are actually one of Sayo’s weaknesses (of course fries is another one of them). Every time Sayo feels stressed out or extremely down, Tsugumi will lightly pat Sayo’s head and the teal-haired girl will instantly relax.

Sayo and Tsugumi returned to their table, where their parents were waiting for them. Hina, being Sayo’s sister, has the privilege to sit with the couple at the main table. Hina has matured quite a lot throughout the years, physically and mentally, and found a steady career in acting, after Chisato’s recommendation into her agency. 

“Onee-chan, are you okay?” Hina asked with concern in her voice.

“Yes...don’t worry about me,” Sayo nodded. She sat down at the table with Tsugumi still holding on to her hand.

Soon, the dinner started. Waves of servers entered from the front door of the ballroom and started placing plates of food on the different tables. The aroma of delicious food wafted through the air and there was the sound of forks and spoon clinking against the plates. 

The dinner continued into the night as the guests had their fill of delicious food prepared by the hotel’s restaurant. Then, dessert came and a lot of the guests, including Sayo and Tsugumi’s family and relatives, had drunk a lot. 

“Attention everyone! I would like to make a toast to the couple, wishing them an everlasting marriage!” Sayo’s father raised his wine glass and shouted. The guests cheered and they clink their glasses together. Sayo just looked extremely embarrassed while Tsugumi cheered along. 

“I wish them good health!” Tsugumi’s mom suddenly stood up and raised her glass. Usually, she is very soft spoken but the alcohol must have got to her. Tsugumi laughed nervously as she raised her glass too, while Sayo giggled softly. It seems like they are both pretty embarrassed by their parents.

Then, as the dinner came to an end, Sayo and Tsugumi held hands as they went up onto the stage of the ballroom.

“Thank you, everyone for coming today. Whether you are a friend or family, we really appreciate you could attend our wedding which is held tomorrow. I just want to say, Hazawa-san is really the best woman I can have in my life and I never regretted dating her and finally now, marrying her. She is the best thing that happened in my life.” Sayo said in a firm voice.

“S-Sayo-san-!” Tsugumi tugged on to the fabric of Sayo’s shirt. Her face is bright pink from Sayo’s closing speech. Sayo chuckled softly as she gently squeezed Tsugumi’s hand.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Hina stood up abruptly and started chanting. The rest of Afterglow followed suit and soon, even the Roselia members chimed in. Sayo was slightly taken aback, then she turned to look at Tsugumi who looked like she was about to pass out from embarrassment.

Sayo gently lifted Tsugumi’s chin with her fingers and planted a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips. Tsugumi jumped up from the shock but soon she kissed Sayo back passionately. Their lips mash together while the crowd cheered wildly and even the usually emotionless Yukina lets out a smile and nod of approval. 

Then, the couple slowly separated with Tsugumi looking down at the floor, avoiding the gaze of the people in front of her while Sayo waved cheerfully at the crowd with a small smile.

* * *

Tsugumi sat at her bed, staring out the window which is overlooking the beautiful sandy beach. There is a soft smile on her face. Today is the day she will officially become the wife of Sayo. She felt extremely delighted, yet there is a subtle feeling of nervousness. It is a major event of her life after all. A knocking sound breaks her trance. Tsugumi jumped up and frantically made her way to the hotel door. 

“Tsugumi,” outside the door stood her parents.

“Mom? Dad?” Tsugumi looked slightly confused.

“May we come in?”

“Of course!” Tsugumi quickly gestured for her parents to enter her room.

“Well, Tsugumi, we wanted to talk to you about something…” Tsugumi’s father turns to her mother with a frown on his face. Her mother looks down, seemingly upset.

“W-What is it?” Tsugumi fumbles with her hands. 

_What happened? Did something bad happen?_

“Well...me and your father decided that we…” Tsugumi’s mother struggles to speak up. Her eyes darts towards Tsugumi’s father for help.

“You need to keep the family name.” Tsugumi’s father says firmly. 

“...Eh?” Tsugumi took a second to register what her father just said.

“You must keep your family name. I don’t mind if you’re marrying a girl, but only if you’re marrying a man, then you get to change your family name to follow the man. But you and Sayo are both females, I do not accept that you follow Hikawa's family name.” 

“Dad, didn’t we discuss this already? I said I am following Sayo-san’s family name and that’s that.” Tsugumi’s face darkens, a look of determination on her face.

“I know we cannot stop you whenever you are determined to make a decision but for this, me and your mother agreed that we cannot take a step back.”

“Why are you doing this on my wedding day? I already told you I am following and that’s it. I am not changing my decision for anyone. Me and Sayo have already agreed upon this decision.”

“No. I am your father. I get to decide about such formalities. I say you will remain as Tsugumi Hazawa and my word is final.”

Tsugumi is on the verge of breaking down. She cannot believe her parents came to her room early in the morning of her big day just to tell her this. 

“Look, I will go talk to the Hikawa’s about this. I forbid you or Sayo from making any more comments.” Tsugumi’s father grabs her mother’s hand and walks out of the room. 

“Dad!” Tsugumi shouted but her father closed the door on her. Tsugumi slumped on to the floor. She wipes the tears away from the corner of her eyes. 

_No, I can’t be sad today. It’s me and Sayo-san’s happy day, I cannot cry._

Tsugumi stands up and slaps her face a few times. Then, she wipes the tears off her face and starts to get ready for the wedding.

* * *

“Tsugu, don’t worry! I will make you the prettiest bride ever!” Himari giggles as she applies makeup on Tsugumi's face.

“T-Thank you, Himari-chan…” Tsugumi stuttered. She could not help but think of the events that happened in the morning earlier.

“Sorry to barge in,” Ran entered the dressing room with Moca and Tomoe following behind her. 

“R-Ran-chan, Moca-chan, Tomoe-chan!” Tsugumi is pleasantly surprised by the arrival of her closest friends.

“Woooaaahh Tsugu, you look REALLY pretty!” Tomoe exclaimed the moment she laid her eyes on the blushing brunette.

“Oya, Tsugu looking extra Tsugurific today, she is so bright~ Ahhh my eyes~” Moca said jokingly as she covered her eyes.

“Mhm, you look gorgeous, Tsugumi,” Ran nodded along with a soft smile on her face.

“Ehehehe of course! I am the one who helped Tsugu apply her makeup!” Himari raised her head proudly.

“Now that I think of it...Sao-chin seems to look prettier…” Moca pursed her lips, staring at Himari sheepishly.

“Mouuuuuu!!! Tsuguuuu, Moca is teasing me again!” Himari pouts as she squats down beside Tsugumi. 

“Ahahaha....” Tsugumi laughed nervously.

“Alright, let’s not fight okay…” Tomoe scratched the back of her head.

“Who says we are fighting…?” Ran crossed her arms.

“Tomo-chin, this is called friendly banter~” Moca grinned.

“Noooo it’s called bullying! Hmph!” Himari stood up and walked beside Tomoe.

“Guys...we shouldn’t-” Tsugumi tried to ease the tension between her friends.

“Tsugumi, it’s between us, you don’t have to-”

“Don’t speak to Tsugu like that! What do you mean? Are you trying to exclude her?” Tomoe started frowning.

“That is not my intention. It’s just...you’re always acting so cool and think you’re the leader of the group, well you’re not!” Ran retorted.

“How is that related?!” Tomoe started raising her voice.

“Ohhhh things are getting hot in here~”

“Shut up, Moca! You always make all these stupid jokes, now see what it led us to!”

“Guys…” Tsugumi started shrinking back.

“Guys! We shouldn’t fight here! It’s Tsugu-” Himari wanted to speak up.

“Look, you better clarify what you mean! I am sick of your bitchy attitude.” Tomoe pointed her finger at Ran.

“Me?! Bitchy? Did you look at the mirror?” Ran walked forward towards Tomoe.

“Tomoe…” Himari tries to hold her back.

“Why, you-” Tomoe walked forward with her clenched fist.

“Why? Always resort to violence?? Can’t win arguments by words? Huh?!” Ran bumps into Tomoe who accidentally pushes Himari on to the floor.

“Oww!” Himari rubs her back as she bumps into the dresser. 

“Himari-chan!” “Himari!” 

Ran looks away, “you shouldn’t have stood behind her…”

“Not even an apology, seriously, what is wrong with you?!” Tomoe growled as she shot up from the ground and at that moment, she knocked the cup of coffee sitting at the dressing table over. The coffee spilled onto the floor and onto Tsugumi’s wedding dress.

It was as if time had stopped for the group as they stared at the ugly brown stain on that white wedding dress.

Tsugumi was shocked at first, but then, she could feel her tears start welling up in her eyes.

“I...am sorry...Tsugu…” Tomoe apologised softly, her face filled with guilt.

“Look at what you have done,” Ran coldly remarks.

“Nooo...Tsugu…” Himari started crying. Moca just continues looking at the mess in shock.

Tsugumi held back her tears as she ran out of the dressing room. 

“Tsugu!”“Tsugumi!” 

The gang shouted as they stood frozen at the same spot, not knowing what to do.

* * *

“Fufu, Sayo, I am done!” Lisa chuckles as she stands back to observe her masterpiece. Sayo knew choosing Lisa as her bridesmaid is the right choice.

“ONEE-CHAN!” Hina barges through the door into Sayo’s dressing room.

“Hina!” Sayo jumped up, almost falling off her chair.

“You gave us quite a scare ahaha…” Lisa giggles.

“Wahhhh, onee-chan, you look so pretty!!” Hina’s eyes sparkled as she bends down beside Sayo, facing the mirror with her.

“Well, it is all thanks to Imai-san. I wouldn’t have been able to do it myself,” Sayo lets out a subtle smile.

“Lisa-chi, can you help me do my makeup too???” Hina turns to Lisa immediately and grabs on to her arm.

“Hina, don’t bother Imai-san.”

“Ahaha, Sayo, it’s okay~ Hina, why don’t you take a seat at the chair over there, let Lisa-chi fix you up~” Lisa winked.

Sayo sighs with a defeated smile, Lisa always likes to pamper Hina. Just then, Sayo’s phone started ringing.

“Ah, excuse me,” Sayo picked up her phone and walked over to the corner of the room. She could hear Lisa and Hina giggling in the back.

“Hello?”

“...*sobs*...”

“Hello? Who is this?”

“...Sayo-san…”

“Tsugumi? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“Sayo-san...can you come and find me…?”

“Ah...but we are not supposed to meet until-”

“Please…”

Sayo frowns, what has caused her fiance to be so upset. She paused for a while.

“I am coming right now, where are you?”

“Come to the playground beside the shrine…”

Sayo hung up the phone and quickly exited the room.

“Sayo?” Lisa sees Sayo leaving in a hurry and is confused but chooses not to chase after her.

* * *

Sayo rushes all the way to the playground, her dress flowing behind her. Unlike Tsugumi who wore a pure white dress, Sayo has decided to wear a black, elegant wedding dress. Sayo reaches the playground and looks around frantically. She pants heavily and her feet hurt from running in high heels but at this moment, her only concern is to find Tsugumi. 

From the corner of her eye, Sayo saw a flash of brilliant white near the swings.

“Tsugumi…?” Sayo softly approaches the figure.

Tsugumi slowly turned around, tears and snot flowing down her face.

“Uh!” Sayo grunted as Tsugumi flew into her embrace. She hugged Sayo tightly, refusing to let go for a while. Sayo gently strokes Tsugumi’s luscious hair and pats her back.

“What’s wrong?” Sayo asked softly.

Tsugumi did not reply, she sobs softly on Sayo's chest, clutching onto Sayo tightly. Sayo felt a tinge of pain in her heart seeing Tsugumi in this depressing state.

Finally, after a few minutes, Tsugumi lets go of her fiance. She wipes away her tears with her hands.

“Use this…” Sayo passed Tsugumi her handkerchief. Seeing the coffee cup at the corner of the handkerchief, Tsugumi wanted to burst into tears again. It was the handkerchief Tsugumi gave Sayo on her 20th birthday.

“Don’t cry...tell me what’s wrong…” Sayo reaches out to hold Tsugumi’s face, wiping away the tears with her thumb. 

“I...I…” Tsugumi steps back to show the stain on her wedding dress.

“Ah…” Sayo notices it and gasps, “did you accidentally spill something on it?”

Tsugumi nodded sadly, “it is impossible to find another dress now…”

Sayo brings a finger to her lips. “I will let you wear mine then!”

“Huh? Then what would you wear?”

“I will wear your dress.” Sayo nodded and smiled.

“No...it will be too short for you…”

“It’s okay, as long as you are happy and pretty, I am totally fine with it! Besides, I never really liked my dress anyways, I liked yours better, trust me, you’re doing a favour for me.” Sayo reassures Tsugumi with an even wider grin.

Tsugumi could tell instantly that Sayo was lying so that she would accept the swap. 

“I am not accepting that, I can’t let you wear-”

Sayo grabbed the side of her own dress and jerked it violently, tearing off a piece of fabric off her dress. Tsugumi was completely shocked at the gesture, her mouth hung wide open.

“I knew I could never convince you to swap with me, we are even now, fufu~” Sayo chuckled.

Tsugumi bites her lips, tears welling up in her eyes again. She thought she already love Sayo to the fullest but at that moment, it broke the limit. Tsugumi hugged Sayo again, teardrops dripping onto Sayo’s shoulder. Instead of tears of frustration, the only feeling she has is touched and blessed that she has a wife like Sayo.

“Everyone is just making me so stressed out...my parents forcefully want me to keep the family name… my friends just won’t stop fooling around… the dress got ruined…”

“Hey...it’s okay...I will follow whatever your parents say okay? In fact, I am honoured to be called Sayo Hazawa…” Sayo whispered into Tsugumi’s ears.

“Sayo-san!” Tsugumi sobbed even louder.

“I-It’s supposed to be our wedding...we are supposed to be the happiest people... why... why did we have to invite all these people…? *sobs*” Tsugumi mumbled as her face is pressed against Sayo's chest. 

Sayo frowned for a moment, her eyes stared into the distance, something ran through her mind. Then she gently releases the hug. 

“Come with me.” Sayo grabbed Tsugumi’s hand and started running.

* * *

Sayo and Tsugumi arrived at the Inoshima Aquarium.

“Sayo-san...why did you…?”

“Fufu, you’ll see…”

Sayo continues leading Tsugumi into the aquarium. Sayo went over to the ticketing counter. The staff looked at Sayo and Tsugumi in shock as their costumes are most certainly for a wedding. 

“I want 2 tickets including the dolphin show,” Sayo pointed to the ticketing information board.

“O-Ok!” The staff quickly prints out 2 tickets and passes it to Sayo. Sayo continues pulling Tsugumi along as they pass by the different exhibits containing different sea creatures. Tsugumi’s eyes lit up as the different creatures move about in their enclosure.

“4.30 pm...just in time for the final show…” Sayo murmured under her breath. She continues walking briskly as if she already knew the place.

“Sayo-san, how did you…?”

Sayo did not answer, she merely gave Tsugumi a reassuring smile. Soon, the couple reaches the performing stage. The sun is slowly setting and there were not many people left at the aquarium, the performing theatre is also much emptier, with lesser audience. Sayo brings Tsugumi to the front seats.

“S-Sayo-san, we will be late for the wedding ceremony…!”

“You said this is our wedding, right? We can do what makes us the happiest,” Sayo giggles as the show begins. The dolphins started swimming out onto the water stage as the trainers gave their instruction above floating platforms. Tsugumi wanted to refute but her attention is instantly captivated by the dolphins as a bright smile emerges from her face. Seeing the dolphin show again brings back so many memories for Tsugumi of her high school days, where Afterglow came to visit the same place and watched the same show, except this time, she is watching it with the love of her life.

After performing several amazing feats, the dolphins dived back into the water which causes a huge splash, causing couple’s dresses to get drenched. After that, the show ended with the dolphins clicking happily and the trainers taking a huge bow. Sayo and Tsugumi started clapping, with Tsugumi letting out a jovial laugh. She has regained the positive aura she always has and it seems like she is shining again. Sayo stares at her wife, with eyes of relief and delight. 

“Sayo-san, did you see that??! They are so cute!”

“Mhm...I did,” Sayo replied, still focusing on Tsugumi’s smile.

“Thank you Sayo-san, I really feel much better...ehehe...but our wedding…”

Sayo grins and grabs Tsugumi’s hand again, pulling her up towards the stage.

“Eh?! S-Sayo-san, where are we going?”

Sayo walks up to one of the trainers who is wrapping up the props. 

“Sorry to disturb, but can you all be witness to me and my wife’s wedding?”

“Huh?” The staff looks at Sayo in confusion and shock.

“Well, my wife really loves dolphins and we wanted to have our wedding held right here. We hope you can bear witness to our wedding…”

“Ah...I will have to go ask my manager…” The staff went backstage. He was slightly taken aback by the appearance of 2 women in wedding dresses, one has a bad stain on it, the other one is torn, approaching him and asking him to be the witness of their marriage.

“Sayo-san...we shouldn’t bother them…”

“Fufu, it’s okay~”

“Hey...the manager asked you to go backstage…” The staff quickly returned to inform Sayo and Tsugumi.

“Oh?” Sayo and Tsugumi both look at each other.

They followed the staff backstage together, hand in hand.

* * *

The backstage is rather large and it leads to a door at the back. The staff opens the door and…

“This is…” Sayo and Tsugumi stared in awe at the stunning view.

The door leads to a floating platform which is on the ocean. The dolphins circle around the platform, swimming happily and freely. 

“Welcome to the dolphin’s home,” a rather tall looking woman came over to Sayo and Tsugumi, “we believe that the dolphins will be much healthier if they have more freedom, so we enclosed off a large area of the ocean for them to live in!”

“Ah...that’s so nice…” Tsugumi is fully mesmerized by the view. 

“Fufu, so are you willing to bear witness to our wedding?” Sayo turned to the manager.

“Of course! Why would I invite you all in here if not?” The manager chuckles and whips out a small pocket bible, “sorry I only have this…” 

“No no that is completely fine!” Sayo smiles, things are going better than she has expected.

* * *

The sky slowly turns into a dark shade of orange as the sun sets into the horizon. Sayo and Tsugumi faced each other, their hands clasped with each other.

“Will you, Tsugumi Hazawa, take Sayo Hikawa as your lawful wife and promise to love her, protect her for eternity and always?”

Tsugumi's eyes reflected the light under the evening sky, the moment she has been anticipating for so long. 

"I do." Tsugumi's voice was loud and filled wit conviction. Yes. This is the woman for her. The one who she is going to grow old with.

“Will you, Sayo Hikawa, take Tsugumi Hazawa as your lawful wife and promise to love her, protect her for eternity and always?”

“I do,” Sayo said firmly and seriously. She already considered Tsugumi as the person she wants to spend her life with the moment she went down on one knee. There is no one else she rather be with.

“You may now exchange the rings.”

Sayo takes out the ring in her pocket and carefully slides it onto Tsugumi’s finger. Tsugumi giggles and takes out the ring from her pocket and slides it onto Sayo’s finger. The dolphins started whistling as if they were celebrating the union of Sayo and Tsugumi.

“You may now kiss each other.”

Sayo gently lifted Tsugumi’s cheek and planted her soft lips on Tsugumi's. Tsugumi wrapped her arms around Sayo’s neck, kissing her back passionately. The dolphins started doing backflips playfully around them, splashing water on to them while the rest of the staff members cheered and clapped. After a while, the newlyweds separate and touch their foreheads together, laughing softly. 

The sun slowly dips into the ocean as the couple stare into the horizon with smiles on their faces. Tsugumi slowly leans her head on to Sayo’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took too long to finish this...


End file.
